


White Room

by imwithtony



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Tony gets fucked by Steve in front of his team mates.





	White Room

"All Avengers, please report to the White room for debriefing."

Tony and Steve walked hurriedly down the hall.

"Jeez, we need to come up with a better name for that room."

Steve nodded in agreement. Steve laced his fingers through Tony's and broke into a sprint down the hall. He spotted Natasha up ahead, turning into the White room. Steve pulled Tony harder, but Tony refused to run properly, causing Steve to pull him off balance. 

"C'mon. Or I'll have to punish you."

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet?"

Tony hummed, but allowed himself to be dragged into the White room. There was exactly one chair left when they entered the room. Steve and Tony made a mad dash to the chair, Steve untimely winning. Tony was now perched on his lap. With Steve's arms wrapped around his waist, his hands resting right over his crotch. Steve kneaded at his clothes cock, attempting to make him hard. Tony’s breath hitched when Steve stared to nip at his ear.

“Could we, for once, keep the PDA to a minimum?” Maria was fed up. Steve rolled his eyes and Tony got off his lap and into the chair next to Steve. He kept his hand resting on Tony’s upper thigh, stroking him gently. They stayed like that for the duration of the meeting. Tony was half hard from Steve’s actions. 

“Alright, that’s it. Any questions?”  
Natasha raised her hand.

“Do we get to watch Cap and Tony fuck?”

Maria rolled her eyes and left the room. Tony smirked. 

“Tony, no.”

“Tony, yes.”

Steve let out a sigh. 

“Tony no.”

“Tony, yes,” Tony and Natasha said at the same time.

“Fine.”

Tony bent over the table and pulled down his pants. All who didn’t care to watch left the room. Steve pulled out his cock and stroked it a few times, getting himself fully hard. He laid a firm smack on Tony’s ass. Tony jerked forward from the sudden harsh contact. 

“That’s for wanting to fuck in front of your friends.”

Steve spread his ass cheeks to reveal a plug. He laid another smack on his ass. 

“That’s for wearing a plug without telling me.”

Steve pulled it out with a squelch. Tony’s hole was dripping with lube.

“Already wet for me, huh baby?”

“Mhm.”

“Bet you don’t even need more lube, you’re so wet.”

Tony shivered at the tone of Steve’s voice. He could feel the head of Steve’s cock brush over his hole.

“Steve, please!”

Steve lined his cock up and rolled his hips forward, right into Tony’s prostate. He set a steady pace, drilling into Tony with sharp thrusts. Tony let out little pants in between thrusts. Bucky has his phone out and was recording the whole ordeal, but Tony was too out of it with pleasure to notice him. 

“You almost there, baby?”

Tony let out a moan in response. 

“I got you baby, can you cum for me?”

Tony nodded. 

“Let it go, baby. I’m here.”

Steve drove his hips forward once more before Tony began to clench around him and cum. Steve let out a low groan and came in Tony’s ass. He motioned for Bucky to come over and record up close. Steve pulled out, letting Bucky get a clear shot of his cum leaking out of Tony. Steve grabbed the plug and eased it back into Tony.

“There you go, baby. All done.”

He picked Tony up to carry him out of the room.

“Send me that.”


End file.
